


Te Bote 下

by vesepans



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesepans/pseuds/vesepans





	Te Bote 下

布洛克朗姆洛是个幸福的人，作为一名退伍的老兵，他显然过得是非常好的生活了。他现在居住在布洛克林一个巨大的公寓里面，和他的两个爱人。  
朗姆洛记得他这两个爱人，巴基和史蒂夫，他退伍前那场最后的战斗，也是这个世界差点毁灭与灭霸的战斗让他住进了医院昏迷了两个月，醒来后他之间的记忆十分的混乱，但他记得巴基那湿漉漉的眼睛第一次在他们从军的基地里向他说爱你的时候绽放的光芒，他也记得史蒂夫虽然作为美国队长却陪常常一起慢跑的时候说的 on your left，他也记得刀尖上舔血的日子。  
但这些记忆都混乱不堪模糊不清，他们说他差点死于一场爆炸，他也看了新闻，显然那次战斗是十分危险的，他的特战部队甚至全都死于大战之中，甚至是他也在濒死的边缘徘徊了许久，多亏他注射的超级战士血清。  
但即便这样他身上还是难免留下了一些小小的烧伤疤痕。  
他还记得他醒来的时候，巴基那个小混蛋哭着说他不要他了，把他吓得心率飙升差点上了120，但即使是史蒂夫也是疲惫不堪的双眼红肿着眼眶说他下次再也不能这样了。  
朗姆洛并不记得大战到底发生了什么，但他脑海中有着爆炸的红光响起的那瞬间还有身体上剧烈的疼痛。他满怀愧疚的摸了摸巴基的头，嘴巴上带的呼吸罩上被史蒂夫印下了一个吻，朗姆洛不好意思的红了脸。

于是他便答应了巴基和史蒂夫提出来的退役的要求，他也确实应该考虑一下了，他不再年轻了，当他在练习室里和巴基对打的时候，已经没有当初在特战队时候的那种轻松了，甚至应付对方连续的上攻都有些吃力。  
但即使退伍之后，他依旧作为特战部队的训练官留在现在残破不堪的神盾里面，整个世界需要大的休整，他也不应该做个什么都干不了的废物。  
生活就在他逐渐适应新身份和帮助巴基和史蒂夫整顿神盾平静的过着，但朗姆洛总觉得有丝丝难以适应的是，无论如何他对近两年发生的一切都统统没有记忆，医生告诉他这是完全无法恢复的记忆断层，这让他时常感到没来由的难受。  
可巴基和史蒂夫总是把他照顾的很好，并且十分注意他的身体。每周他都要参加体检，但偶尔朗姆洛也会感到悲伤，那些无法恢复的器官损坏还有流失的记忆碎片都在提醒着他是个不完整的人。

最近巴基和史蒂夫为了神盾的另一项任务必须去瓦坎达找黑豹商议事情，于是朗姆洛便一个人坐公交车上下班，不知道为什么他总是排斥自己开车。坐在后排公交车上的朗姆洛望着窗外布鲁克林再熟悉不过的街景有一丝丝疲惫，没来由的开始犯困。  
然而他丝毫没有注意到这一站上车的人里面掺杂着几个他熟知的人。  
当一个戴着帽子和口罩体型壮硕的男人坐到他身边的时候，朗姆洛突然反应过来不对，后面那排的乘客突然捂住了他的口鼻，他挣扎了几下却把旁边的男人按住了胳膊和腿无法动弹。  
然后他便陷入了一片黑暗。

朗姆洛醒来时还是一片黑暗，他的双手被绑在腰后，双腿被分开绑在大腿上面，然后腰间的绳索和手部一起绑着使他被吊挂起来，他试图用手指摸索系着他的结是哪种手法，但突然一双手握了上去。  
朗姆洛便立刻反应过来了，这个小混蛋又开始玩他。  
他想开口骂些什么，但嘴上被捆住的绳索让朗姆洛发出呜呜呜的声音并且有口水顺着绳索和张开的嘴角流了下来。一只手抚了上来，显然是史蒂夫，从他常年握着盾牌位置生出的茧朗姆洛就可以辨识出来，这个色情的把手指伸进了他的嘴里玩弄他的舌头的人是该死的史蒂夫。  
巴基从后面抱住他，手揉弄着朗姆洛的已经有些松软的胸肌，朗姆洛不满的挣扎了几下想用身体去撞他，但显然这样只是使他自己丰满的臀肉撞向了巴基的本来就半勃的下半身。  
“你总是知道怎么能让我兴奋起来。”巴基埋头咬了咬朗姆洛的脖肉，引来身下人一阵哆嗦。  
朗姆洛听了这话更加生气了，明明是你们俩偷袭我把我捆绑起来，结果这句话意思是说我变态吗，但是在巴基耳朵里这不满的呜呜声这是让他更加兴奋的导火索。  
史蒂夫嗤笑了一声，伸手把朗姆洛眼前的眼罩解了下来，突然来到的光亮让朗姆洛一时半会没反应过来，等他睁开双眼的时候先映入眼帘的便是史蒂夫那双迷人的蓝眼睛，他本来想用凶狠的眼神示意他的愤怒，可当他看向史蒂夫的时候，他却不由自主陷了进去，谁又能在美国队长含情脉脉的盯着你到时候不心动呢。  
朗姆洛瞬间便回想起了以前的记忆片段，男人曾经陪着他一起做饭的时候笑着看向他，还有每一次任务认真的看着他的眼睛聆听他的报告，朗姆洛早不知道什么时候就不知不觉真的沦陷了。  
而史蒂夫低头隔着绳索亲吻着朗姆洛，舌头顺着无法自主闭上的嘴滑进了口腔，而巴基显然为朗姆洛不理他而有些小不满。他用刀划开了朗姆洛宽松的运动裤，被史蒂夫吻住的朗姆洛显然无法将嘴里的骂声吐出来，巴基拿着小刀一点点的顺着屁股滑到背部，然后用力一扯，瞬间朗姆洛的背面就全都露了出来，还有意大利男人挺翘的屁股。  
巴基蹲了下去掰开软弹的两瓣臀肉，顺道再捏了捏，然后舔了上去。训练完新兵的朗姆洛刚刚洗了澡，这让巴基怀疑他是不是在洗澡的时候偷偷的自己做了些坏事情。超级战士有力的舌头伸进朗姆洛的肉穴，然后嘴唇一吸可耻的用牙齿咬了咬。和两人分别了三天一直没有做爱的朗姆洛显然忍受不住情欲的折磨，难耐的扭动着屁股，史蒂夫一面沉浸在顺着绳索勾着朗姆洛的舌头亲吻着，一面用手抚摸着朗姆洛已经硬挺的乳头，时而用手指摩擦着男人的敏感处，时而捏住旋转，这具身体再熟悉不过，他显然知道如何让朗姆洛欲求不满起来。  
很快被舔舐的已经渴求得一张一合起来的肉穴勾引着巴基把胯部鼓起的一团塞进去，他难耐的解开裤子，用手指沾了口水润滑了一下，便对着微张的肉穴一点点的捅了进去，龟头一点点劈开了里面紧闭的软肉，这时候史蒂夫用嘴含住了朗姆洛的乳头，像想要汲取刚生完孩子的妻子的丈夫一样渴望的吮吸着。  
朗姆洛哼哼唧唧的呻吟起来，已经被开发的成熟的身体沉溺于性爱之中，哪怕是身体被捆绑着，反而让他更快的获得快感，巴基用手握着朗姆洛的腰，开始开拓他的战场。  
而一旁的史蒂夫显然也不想委屈自己，他将朗姆洛的头按了下来，用自己的硬挺阴茎一点点描绘着朗姆洛的脸庞，朗姆洛已经陷入情欲的眼睛诱惑着他，意大利男人长长的睫毛使他的眼神看上去那么温柔，他解开了朗姆洛嘴上的绳索，然后将自己的阴茎捅了进去。  
很快朗姆洛上下两个穴都在被超级战士用力的操着，身体无法自主，但他是这样的快乐，两个又粗又长的阴茎在他的身体内一边给他折磨又一边给他带来无法抵抗的快感。

巴基抱着因为被好好的操了一顿而睡着了的布洛克，走向车子里，被毁了衣服的布洛克只能披着巴基的夹克，而巴基还在用手指摩挲着有点红肿往外留着精液的后穴，让朗姆洛在睡梦中不由得呻吟起来。史蒂夫在旁边不满的阻止了还想玩弄布洛克身体的他。  
“先别玩了，把他先带回家，我还要去处理尸体。”  
巴基笑着看向他：“放心吧。”

史蒂夫看着开走的车子，便转身去了旁边的仓库里，当他们回来的时候，发现九头蛇残余的人找到了朗姆洛并且想要强行带走并且唤回朗姆洛被洗脑封存掉的记忆，还好他和巴基回来的即使，在朗姆洛醒来之前边处理这一切。、  
史蒂夫给尸体堆浇上汽油，便紧接着毫不犹豫的点燃了，或许现在的他不再像以前那个完全相信美国自由精神的美国队长了，火光跳跃在他湛蓝的眼睛里，他冷峻的脸上被火光照耀着微微显得温暖了一些，但巴基和他内心都清楚，当他们作出了滥用了公职的决定的那一刹那便回不了头了，但他从来不后悔，现在的生活是他所梦寐以求的。  
朗姆洛永远不会再背叛他们，更不会离开他们，他们已经牢牢的掌控住他。


End file.
